Carissa Gilbert
by XxMikealsonForeverxX
Summary: Carissa Gilbert returns back home because she was forced to she has to live with an annoying older sister who hates her and a brother who forgot all about her. Put that all to together with supernatural things go crazy . Along the way she finds love and friendship . /# I do not own the picture or vampire diaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my love's so my previous story was ehh how can I put it to forward I am planning ok continuing ... one day . But for now I hope you enjoy this one oh and Carissa is the girl on the cover picture for this story I needed a picture so I found this one . You'll love her character she's crazy wild and likes to annoy people she's sarcastic and can be loving oh and there is something special about her you'll find out later on in the story. Her best friend is Rebekah and she might be paired up with Klaus. Anyways hope you enjoy and review .**

* * *

Carissa POV

Hey My names Carissa Gilbert little sister of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. My family from California raised me because for some stupid reason Elena hated me and made my parents send me away with the help of Jeremy . I've hated both of them ever since.

So basically my aunt raised me and my uncle . As I grew up I was a total trouble maker I even went to Juvenile once or twice ok maybe a lot that my parents had to come bail me out they only did it the first time then after more trouble they just game money to my aunt .

Since then they never called or visited me .

But I love my aunt and uncle they were always there for me I'm gonna miss then.

Now your wondering why well its because I'm being forced to move back to Mystic Falls.

You see my parents died a while back not that it mattered so I had to move back then but convinced the lawyers to let me stay with my aunt for a while and I did .

So my plan is to sneak in to my old house get ready and drive to school. You know to surprise and anger Elena and Jeremy.

If you haven't noticed I despised those to well they better get ready because I'm about to make their life's a living hell.

* * *

**What did you think? Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like and review love you guys.**

* * *

Carissa POV

So my plan at sneaking in worked and I even put some of my stuff into my old room .

After my shower I decided to pick out my close for today.

I decided on a white tank top with thin straps and layers there where only 3 and they stopped at my belly button which had a piercing with a diamond which was real and some dark blue jeans plus my black heel booties with a bow on the sides that were shiny. I left my colorful hair fall naturally.

After getting my stuff I got in my yellow and black camero and drove to school.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

I finally got to school but late .

Oh well. I walked up to the office.

"Hi can I get my schedule im Carissa Gilbert" I said to the lady.

"Yes here it is and welcome to Mystic Falls High School" she said

I nodded and walked away heading to where I'm guessing is my new class which is History with .

As I walked in I recognize a few people. Some looked shocked and Elena looked confused and shocked.

"Right you must be the new student" says

"Yup Carissa Gilbert" he looked kinda shocked at what I said.

A few minutes passed.

" well are you gonna stand there like an idiot or tell me where I sit" I said and it snapped him out of it .

"Yes but would you like to introduce yourself first" he said

"Nope" I said popping the `p`'

"Ok you can sit next to Rebekah Mikaelson" He pointed to a blonde. Elena sat right in back of her.

While I sat next to Rebekah.

During class Elena kept poking me with her pencil.

I turned to her and said

" if you keep poking me Elena I swear I will stab you multiple times with that pencil and you and me know its true so unless you want to get rushed to the hospital I suggest yo stop" I threaten her she widened her eyes and stopped.

That's when it hit me there were three vampires in here and a witch.

* * *

**So what did you think? Fav and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like and review and thank you imaddictedtocarrots for being the first to review.**

* * *

Elena's POV

It was a normal day or as normal as it could be with so much supernatural around.

Today could possibly be the worst day ever first Rebekah then Carissa .

The too people I hate the most first because Rebekah is an Original and Carissa well because she has always bin the special one well until I made my parents send her away.

But now she's here and can ruin my plans .

I could get rid of her but it be obvious.

I did try talking to her during class but she threaten me.

I guess I'll have to wait till lunch.

LUNCH TIME

"So you never mentioned you had a sister" Stefan said

"I forgot about her we were never really close and she lived with my aunt for years" I tolled him.

He just nodded as we went to sit next to everyone else at the table which included Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie , and Caroline.

"Hey guys" Matt said

"Hi" Stefan replied while I smiled.

"So Elena did you see Carissa? Have you talked to her?" Caroline asked.

"Wait what" Jeremy said

I was about to reply when someone sat next to me .

"Well why don't you ask me after all you haven't seen me in years did you miss me" it was Carissa .

Everyone looked shocked.

NO ONE'S POV

"What do you want" Elena said angrily.

"What I can't come say hi to my siblings" Carissa said

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls" Elena said glaring

Carissa smiled sweetly

"Well you know I missed my family and my home"

"That's Bullshit Carissa what do you really want" Bonnie snapped.

Carissa's smile faded as she smirked.

"You know what Bon Bon being a witch does suit you the do tend to be very judgy but I'll give you a hint and I'm definitely not here to make your life's a living hell that's for sure especially not little weak Elena " Carissa said and then got up and walked away leaving them all shocked.

* * *

**So what did you think Review and Fav thx bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Carissa POV

I decided to sit at a picnic table that was outside . After my little chit chat with the Scooby gang I didn't want to be near them .

You know that moment were your deciding what to do next and then an idea pops up until someone starts talking to you and ruins it, yup it happened.

The blonde girl from class , Rebekah sat right in front of me .

" Carissa Gilbert pleasure to meet you I'm Reb-" yea I had to cut her off there call it vampie senses.

"Rebekah Mikaelson yea I know" I said

She looked at me as if I was some alien.

"You Elena's little sister" she said Elena's name with so much hate , definitely gonna like this girl.

"Not by choice unfortunately I couldn't decide" I said to which she smiled at.

" I couldn't help but hear how your planning to raise hell on the little Scooby gang" she said

" Yup you being a vampire and all but ok your now have to decide to officially be my partner in crime what do you say Becks?" I asked

"Becks?" This girl

"Yes Becks is your official nickname something that no one else calls you so something new" I said

"Ok I'll be your partner IF I can officially declare you Rissa short for Carissa" she said

"Hmm Rissa I love it You and me Becks are gonna be best friends" I said smiling at me new best friend.

Things are gonna be so much better well for me at least.


	5. Chapter 5

Carissa POV

School was such a bore well when me and Becks weren't together.

We had gotten really close that I tolled her my secret and she told me her life story, I got to say it was sad.

I had also learned that she was the only girl between her and her siblings. I haven't officially met them.

But I guess I will soon seeing as me and Becks are having a sleep over tonight which is why I'm packing.

"Where are you going" ugh stupid Elena

"You know to Neverland to visit Peter and Tink I'll even tell Captain hook you said hi" I said sarcastically as I was almost at the door.

"Your not going anywhere I'm grounding you" Elena said.

Damm I'm so gonna loose my temper.

"Why, for having the better looks and better fashion taste yea, Elena those boots" I said pointing at her boots. " so three seasons ago " I said shoving her away.

"You can't just come back and act like you being here is gonna make people actually care about you or even feel sorry for you because in reality you are nothing and no one will ever care" she said as I walked out making me stop and turn around.

" you know what Elena I don't need to manipulate and lie to people to make them actually like me because guess what Elena unlike you I don't get the traits of past doppelgangers that I have to share the same face with because unlike you I actually have my own self and my own traits , but you Elena are just a carbon copy of one girl that died two thousand years ago." I told her then turned around to walk away ok what I said was pretty harsh but oh well. Then I heard her say.

" Your gonna regret coming back Carissa I'll make you regret it"

I turned around and opened my arms wide while walking back words

giving her my own little words.

"Bring it Bitch"


	6. Chapter 6

Carissa POV

You would think Elena would have the decency to try an hide her hatred from me , but then again she is Katherine jr but then again,

Personally I love Kat she and I are like sister's now u know your thinking 'how does she even know Katherine?'

Well we met when I was about the age of 9 when I was getting bullied yea I got bullied as a kid . Well anyways Katherine helped me she said that she felt this weird feeling to having to protect me .

And we bin stuck together ever since she knows everything about me and I know everything about her I remember when I told her of how cruel Elena was it took everything I had to stop her from killing her.

Then we found out we were actually related which was pretty cool and she kept me updated on things that happened in Mystic Falls. So yea me and Elena are actually related we are actually blood sister's but like I said not by choice.

10 Minutes later

No Ones POV

Carissa had finally made it to the Mikaelson Mansion . She got all her stuff and started to walk to the door about to knock.

But before she got the chance to even raise her hand the door open'd revealing non other than

Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Geez Rissa it took you long" she said with her thick British accent while moving from the door letting her friend come him.

"Oh you know the usual get Elena mad and it worked you wont believe what happened" Carissa said walking in "by the way nice house"

"Thank you and please do tell what that dopplewrench did this time"Rebekah said

"She threaten to run me out of town basically" Carissa said

"She needs to find better threats" The blonde replied.

"Alright Becks enough chit chat what time are your brothers going to be home " Carissa asked.

"In about two hours why""

"How much brothers live with you"

"Only three Elijah managed to undagger Kol"

"Well me and you my friend are gonna do pranks and get sugar high don't worry the candy is kinda spelled to give us a sugar rush thx to me, what do you say Becks?"

"I say lets hurry before they get home."

Let the pranking begin.

SO DID YOU LIKE IT SORRY I HAVE TO WRITE IT LIKE THIS BECAUSE I'M WRITING THIS ON A NOTE PAD APP SO IT COMES OUT LIKE THIS WELL ANYWAYS IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT YOUR GONNA HAVE TO REVIEW AND FAV.

OH AND YES KOL IS ALIVE I THOUGH IT WAS KINDA SAD HOW HE DIED AND DIDN'T GET MUCH SCENES SO HE'S ON HERE . I'M STILL NOT GOING INTO WHAT CARISSA IS ATLEAST NOT NOW MAYBE IN LATER CHAPTERS , WELL ANYWAYS I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU REVIEW AND TO THE PEOPLE WHO RECEIVED BEFORE THX FOR THAT IT HELPED ME MAKE AN EFFORT TO UPLOAD MORE CHAPTERS WELL BYE.


	7. Chapter 7

Carissa POV

I tolled Becks to clear out the dinning room table while I went into my car to get the big black bag that was in the trunk.

I dragged the bag inside and laid it onto the table.

"Now Becks what I'm about to show you is never to be told to another soul ever swear toe Becks" I told her holding my pinkie out.

"I swear" she pinky promised

I opened the bag while taking lots of different color paint out sparkles hair dye and other stuff.

"Wow" was all Becks said

"Now before we start lets get some candy I get more creative when I'm eating" I said smiling while Becks laughs.

"Ok now lets go set up some pranks" I said

Becks lead me into a room that had lots of books and other ild stuff.

"Ok Becks You got the feathers right?" I asked she nodded

I set up the feathers while becka sets up the honey .

Next we go into a room with lots of paintings like beautiful ones I painted but not this good.

We then put different colors of goo on the door so once the person opens it they get splashed.

I could tell me and Becks were getting a sugar rush because we kept running around and jumping.

"Gosh we are almost finished ohh this is gonna be good Rissa"

"Yea I cant wait to see the look on your brothers faces"

She laughed. Then lead us to the last room this next one your gonna have to guess the prank .

We finally finished with 30 Minutes to spear which lead to eating lots and lots of candy.

No Ones POV

The Mikaelson Mansion door slowly opened revealing 3 guys one who wore a suit and one with blonde hair and blue eyes the other looked younger with brown hair and brown eyes which always held a glint of macheviesness in them.

They began walking into the living room which to there surprise there were to girls one being the sister of the boys and the other the sister's friend jumping around and food everywhere hand prints on the walls and ... a cotton candy machine which was spraying everywhere and the ground fool of popcorn.

To say they were horrified and surprised was an understatement.

"Rebekah Mikaelson what have you done" Elijah asked making both girls turn around.

"Becks cover , I repeat cover we are under attack the carrots are onto us cover Becks run" Carissa yelled as her and Rebekah hid behind the couch.

"You'll never catch us alive " Rebekah yelled throwing food at the three amused men.

"Rebekah cut the nonsense this instant " Klaus yelled .

As Carissa watched Kol reach for candy that was on the table in a little baggy.

"THE CARROT MAN HAS THE DELICIOUS CANDY BECKS ATTACK " and thats what both girls did tackled Kol Mikaelson to the ground will the other two boys stiffed their laughter.

After finally managing to get the girls under control the boys decided to not even want to know what happened.

The girls still a little sugar high laughed as they heard three guys scream.

they all came down staris one covered in goo whitch was Niklaus then Elijha covered in honey and feathers and last was Kol looking like a sparkleing vampire .

both girls went into a fit of laughter while the boys looked pissed the laughing ended when both girls finally saw their faces .

''she did it'' they both said pointing at each other

''no she did it'' they said at the same time

''stop that'' they both said giggling .

The three boys decided to deal with them in the morning and instead went to take showers only to get their hair colored but they didnt know that till the morning .

* * *

** So how'd i do good bad idk oh sorry for updating late i moved and unpacking still sucks mager a*s well anyways thank you for reading and sorry for some misspelling and bad grammer i'll work on it anyways review my lovlies byeee**


	8. Chapter 8

No One's POV

It was early in the morning when both girls woke up . Both were sticky and sore.

"Becks what happened?"

Carissa asked the blonde.

"As if I bloody know" Rebekah responded.

Both girls walked into the kitchen only to find three men there and all with different colored hair.

They burst out laughing while all three guys glared at them.

"I'm sorry love but we didn't catch your name yesterday since we were covered in horrible stuff and I'm sure Rebekah wouldn't do something like this would you Bekah" Klaus asked .

"For your information Becks loved the idea secondly may name is Carissa , Carissa Gilbert oh and your guy's hair looks wonderful doesn't it Becks" Carissa said

"Your related to Elena Gilbert"Klaus asked

"Well anymore brighter and you guys could join a circus and Rissa is right it was great thats for putting me in a coffin for 90 years undaggering and then daggering me again and to you both because at some point you were mean to me so ha" Rebekah said smiling dismissing Klaus question.

"Oh Carissa I forgot to tell you this is Niklaus , Elijah , and Kol my older brothers" Rebekah said pointing at her three brothers.

"Rebekah darling beautiful loving little sister would you please I beg you get hair paint remover"Kol asked

"Hmmm let me think ... how about no" Rebekah said.

"Please Rebekah unless you want the whole Scooby gang to see your big bad brothers looking like circus freaks " Kol said

"Hmm I wouldn't mind" Rebekah responded

"Please Bekah you know me I never beg please" Niklaus said

"Ok fine only if Rissa agrees" Rebekah said

"Ok hold on " Carissa said then ran into the living room

"Here you go my darlings" Carissa said

The three men snatched the three bottles of hair dye remover.

They walker up to their rooms.

"Oh thank you Carissa your a blessing so unbelievably awesome and we thank you very much" Carissa said sarcastically "something along those lines of a thank you would be nice" Carissa said

But the three men ignored her .

"Don't waste your breath Rissa you will never get a thanks from them maybe Elijah but not Kol or Nik" Rebekah said

"Well then screw them how about we instead take showers and then go chill at the Mystic grill hey that rhymed" Carissa said chuckling as both of them went to take showers and and then to the Grill.

* * *

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed I owe it all to you for updating I hope you all review this chapter oh and I'm going to try and make the chapters longer that is my next step now I hope you like and review I love you guys .**

**Review &amp; Follow**


	9. Chapter 9

**No Ones POV**

Both girls walked into the grill hoping to just hang out with no deama.

''So Becks . What should we do ?''**Carissa asked**

**''** I was thinking maybe cause a little havoc what do you say'' Rebekah said while looking at the scooby gang.

'' I was thinking the same thing then we could go back to my house and full prove prank the people i live with what do you think of that and after we can go mess with your brothers than have a girls night just me and you'' **Carissa said.**

'' This is why your my best friend Rissa'' Rebekah said

''Right back at you Becks''**Carissa said giving Rebekah a peck on the cheek.**

They made their way toward the table next to Elena,Stefan,Damon,Caroline, and Bonnie.

''So Becks i was thinking we should have a little fun'' **Carissa said loud enough for them to hear.**

'' We should throw a Vampire party i''l invite all the vampires i know and i bin around a long time '' Rebekah said .

the looks on the faces of the scooby game almost made the girls burst out laughing .

'' I'm sure Mystic Falls won't mind a few missing people''**Carissa said '' But imagine all the blood you can drink''**

Elena got up from her seat making both Salvatores get up to following her as she went to the two girls table.

'' You can't do that Carissa you can't play games with peoples life the deserve to live they haven't done anything bad '' Elena said

'' Oh Elena i'm sorry i left all me giving a fuck at Becks house ''**Carissa said while her &amp; Rebekah looked at Elena.**

**''**why are you even back Carissa '' Elena asked

'' I thought we established this already but i think me and Becks will go somwhere else just by looking at you made me loose my appitite'' Carissa said while her and wrwebekah left.

'' Now how about we cause somthing even worse '' Rebekah said

''pranking it is then''

* * *

**2 house later**

**Rebekah's POV**

Me and Carrissa finished with all the pranks and finally got to my house to start messing with my brothers. I'm glad me and her became friends I never really got to make any Elena always made me out to be the bad one sure i took a bite out of her but hey wouldn'y you do it to if she was acting all high and mighty. But Carissa makes me have fun more then i had in century's .

All the pranking made us hungry so she said she'd make enchiladas it's some mexican food i've never tasted she also said from now on she was cooking all human food i ate well when we were at home. I still can't belive what she is she even showed me all the things she could do.

'' Becks food is ready'' i heard her yell

'' No need to bloody yell i can hear you'' i said

When i went into the kitchen the food looked absouloutly good.

' Oh i decided to also make orchata you'll love it'' she said as we sat down i poured myselft some orchata it was really good and the food just made my taste buds explode .

'' So is it good'' She asked

'' It's deliciouse''

'' then your gonna love desert'' she said

**1 Hour later**

" Rissa where did you learn to cook like that" I asked because her food was amazing.

" I took two years on cooking class just for fun" she said " so first we are gonna shower then watcg movies and pig out ohh and wear sweats and a simple shirt, this is going to be great you'll love it."

"Alright tthen I suppose we better hurry here I'll show you a room you can shower in" I told her.

"Ok" she said grabbing her bag and I led her to Nik's room .

"Here you go " I said opening the door for her.

"Thx Becks"

"No problem Rissa now hurry so we can start our movie marathon"

30 Minutes later

"Hurry up Rissa " I yelled out

"Sorry I was looking for my sweats but I couldn't find them so I found some in the room I was in" she said.

I looked at her wearing Nik's grey sweats they were rolled up a little she had on a white v-neck and white socks . I chose pink sweats and a black v-neck and black socks.

" it's ok I'm sure he wont mind"

" Thx Becks so which movie first"

"I was thinking 'A Walk To Remember' but now that I think of it I'll save that for last" I said

" that's a sad movie ok lets watch" she said " Start the movie Becks I'm going to make two banana split and two sundaes"

" Oki but hurry "

2 hours later

And so many sad movies we were in tears .

"God why did she have to die " Rissa said

"I know it was like true love" I said while crying.

After our tears were over we decided to go to sleep.

* * *

**Next Morning **

Carissa woke up and since Rebekah she decided to make her breakfast . So she started making pancakes with strawberry and bannana's. She was almost finished .Until she heard a voice behind her.

''Your making breakfast?'' it was Klaus

'' No really i didn't notice '' she responded

Klaus sped up to her .

'' And those are my sweats''

'' ever heard of personal space'' she said turning around to flip the pancake .

'' and now I know whose they are and i asked Becks if it was ok to use them so get over it honey '' she said.

'' You do know i can easily kill you right '' he said as he began to head out the door .

'' I'd like to see you try'' Carissa as she turned around to look at him instead looked straight into his eyes.

'' Is that a challenge '' he asked.

'' Call it whatever you want'' she responded and turned back around with a little smile forming.

'' Well challenge accepted ,love '' He said as he whispered it into her ear making her shiver then sped off.

* * *

**Hey guys yea i havent uploaded in a while i bin busy my birthday was on friday it was the worst day ever at then end of the day i didnt even get a happy birthday or a cake gosh i sound ungrateful some people have it worse anyways has anyone done the ice water challenge i did yay ...oh and yea like i said i'm working on making my chapters longer so here is the first one its a little inproved from the other chapters so i hope you like it and review and fav anyways I was gonna make a new chapter tonight but my big brother said i have to go to sleep ugh anyways review a lot of people follow but i barely get like 4 or 5 reviews each chapter anyways bye and review my peeps **


	10. Chapter 10

Carissa Gilbert POV

I sat with Rebekah at the Grill because there was nothing to do plus today there would be a band playing and I like to sing so I'll ask if I can also Matt is here and Becks totally has the hots for him.

"Hey Matt" I called him over which he resisted but after giving him a look he came over.

" Hey so what can I get you two" Matt asked

"I'll have chillie Chesse fries and a sprite. what about you Becks?" I said

"I will have the same" she said . He nodded and was about to leave when Rebekah decided to ask him something.

"Matt can we talk" she asked

He looked at her and shook his head " There's nothing to think about we kissed and it was a mistake" He said .

Becks looked like she wanted to cry but instead nodded her head and sat back down.

I looked at her "what was that about ?"

"Well I tolled him I liked him we kissed and then he went home and he said it was a mistake " she said letting a tear slip I sat next to her and hugged her.

I decided what to do now the perfect plan...

No Ones POV

"Becks I'll be right back"

Carissa said leaving her friend who smiled at her.

She walked up to the band that was on break . She convinced them to let her sing a song.

"Hey everyone my name is Carissa and this song is to my friend Rebekah Mikaelson to her crush who is a total dick for hurting my best friend" Carissa said as she walked on stage and the band began to play.

she starts singing

She gave it all, you gave her shit

She coulda done, just anything

Or anyone, cause she's a goddess

You never got this

You put her down, you liked her hopeless

To walk around, feeling unnoticed

You shoulda crowned her, cause she's a goddess

You never got this

Now you gotta deal with this glitch on your shoulder

Fucking with a goddess and you get a little colder

Yea it's colder, colder

Fucking with a goddess, and you get a little colder

"

As she was singing Klaus was across the bar watching her . He had to admit her voice was beautiful no other words could describe it really.

BACK TO CARISSA WERE SHE WAS CUT OFF AT

" Finally surfaced above doubts

Feeling above this, she came around

Cause she's a goddess, finally saw this

And now you're back, trying to claim her

Cause she's gone and now without her

You're all alone, cause she's a goddess

You shoulda saw this

Now you gotta deal with this glitch on your shoulder

Fucking with a goddess and you get a little colder

Yea it's colder, colder

Fucking with a goddess, and you get a little colder

[x2]

Now you gotta deal with this glitch on your shoulder

You're fucking with a goddess and you get a little colder

Yea you're colder, colder

You're fucking with a goddess, and you get a little colder"

When she finished she got off stage to go back to Rebekah.

"Oh Carissa that was great thank you so much did you see the look at Matt his expression was kinda hilarious" Becks said.

" Your welcome and I did and you know us girls gotta stick together through thick and thin " Carissa said hugging her best friend.

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I couldn't really think of anything till now but don't worry next chapter will have lots of Klaus/Carissa scenes I have it all planned out well I hope ypu like and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Nobody's POV

**A Few Days Later**

"Come on Becks today not tomorrow!" Carissa yelled while sitting at the table to eat breakfast with the other originals.

"Oh please we all know we'll be late to school either way!"Rebekah yelled back

"Oh Becks can you go outside and bring me a news paper please!?"Carissa yelled out.

"Can you both shut up with the yelling?" Kol said

"Shut up Kol" both Rebekah and Carissa said at the same time while the other two Mikaelson's chuckled. Kol put his hands up in defense.

"Alright but why do you need"Rebekah asked walking inside with today's news paper while Carissa pulled out a box of crayons.

"Why do you have crayons?"Elijah asked

"For coloring geez Elijah what do you think I have them for" Carissa said while writing her name on the news paper.

"Are you serious right now Rissa?!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"What are we missing love"Klaus asked

"You'll find out later now me and Becks gotta go bye" Carissa said giving Klaus a kiss in the cheek before running out with Rebekah.

"Hey what about me"Kol yelled

"Your a dork"Carissa replied

Klaus smiled while Kol pouted and Elijah laughed.

***At School***

Carissa and Rebekah walked side by side in the hall.

"So what do you think about Nik"Rebekah asked Carissa

"Well he's hot and his accent is to die for and he's kind of sweet so he's ok I guess why?"

"So you like him"

"Becks lets not talk about this here please"

"Fine but we are already here come on" Rebekah said while she walked into class Carissa following behind.

"Miss Mikaelson &amp; Miss Gilbert how nice of you to grace us with your presence" Mrs. Jensen said

"Your very welcome Jenny " Carissa said calling the teacher by her first name.

"Now how about that essay" asked Carissa while Rebekah turned to also look at her.

Carissa handed her the paper.

"You were supposed to hand in an essay on current events" said.

"Yea, which I did" Carissa replied and Rebekah tried to stiffen her laughter.

"No, this is today's newspaper with your name written on. In crayon." Mrs. Jensen said

"Yea that's current events for today your welcome I'll take that A+ right now." Carissa said.

"Just go sit down Miss Gilbert you to Miss Mikaelson" the teacher said as both girls sat down laughing.

_((_(((((_#_##_:))))):?+=##_(((_#_#_#######

**sorry for the sgort chapter anywaus fave and Review and wait for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

"An F that's all I get for my hard work!?"Carissa yelled at Rebekah as they entered the Mikaelson Mansion.

"A fucking F you know what I quite, fuck school I'm not going anymore they all take my work for granted"Carissa whined as she layed her head on Klaus lap and her feet on Kol's lap.

"What happened now darling" Kol said and he played with her shoes.

"I turned in an essay a perfectly A+ and the monster gave me an F"Carissa said

"Rebekah"Klaus gave her a look to explain more.

"She handed in today's newspaper with her name written in crayon."Rebekah explained

Klaus turned to Carissa "Love I don't think that's even an excuse to drop out of school"

"Yea it is I'll go travel with Kol instead" Carissa said with a smile.

Klaus growled but only the two original vampires heard it.

"No love your staying in school" Klaus automatically said.

"Wh-"

"It's final"

"Bu-"

"No buts"

"Kolllllllll helppp"Carissa whined

"As much as I hate to admit it he's right" Kol said to which Carissa let out a sign.

"Wow thx Kol the last time I ever ask you for help" Carissa glared at him.

Kol smirked "Your welcome"

"Where'd Becks go?" Carissa asked.

"I believe she went out" Klaus said

"Well it looks like its just us three" Carissa said

"Actually I have to go" Kol said walking away.

"And then there was two" Carissa said looking up to Klaus from his lap seeing he had already been staring at her. It was almost clique how they were both leaning in, but Carissa moved away and cleared her throat. If she was going to kiss him it sure wouldn't be a cheesy clique moment. She'd make sure of it.

"Let's have a movie night?"Carissa asked

"Whatever you want love"

"We'll meet back here in an hour I'll get the movies and you go to the store to buy snacks" Carissa said before getting up and walking out leaving Klaus looking after her .

"An F that's all I get for my hard work!?"Carissa yelled at Rebekah as they entered the Mikaelson Mansion.

"A fucking F you know what I quite, fuck school I'm not going anymore they all take my work for granted"Carissa whined as she layed her head on Klaus lap and her feet on Kol's lap.

"What happened now darling" Kol said and he played with her shoes.

"I turned in an essay a perfectly A+ and the monster gave me an F"Carissa said

"Rebekah"Klaus gave her a look to explain more.

"She handed in today's newspaper with her name written in crayon."Rebekah explained

Klaus turned to Carissa "Love I don't think that's even an excuse to drop out of school"

"Yea it is I'll go travel with Kol instead" Carissa said with a smile.

Klaus growled but only the two original vampires heard it.

"No love your staying in school" Klaus automatically said.

"Wh-"

"It's final"

"Bu-"

"No buts"

"Kolllllllll helppp"Carissa whined

"As much as I hate to admit it he's right" Kol said to which Carissa let out a sign.

"Wow thx Kol the last time I ever ask you for help" Carissa glared at him.

Kol smirked "Your welcome"

"Where'd Becks go?" Carissa asked.

"I believe she went out" Klaus said

"Well it looks like its just us three" Carissa said

"Actually I have to go" Kol said walking away.

"And then there was two" Carissa said looking up to Klaus from his lap seeing he had already been staring at her. It was almost clique how they were both leaning in, but Carissa moved away and cleared her throat. If she was going to kiss him it sure wouldn't be a cheesy clique moment. She'd make sure of it.

"Let's have a movie night?"Carissa asked

"Whatever you want love"

"We'll meet back here in an hour I'll get the movies and you go to the store to buy snacks" Carissa said before getting up and walking out leaving Klaus looking after her .


	13. Chapter 13

Carissa POV

Klaus' and mines movie night was awsome but it had been a few days since it happened I made him promise to do it again.

Now me and Rebekah were at the grill you know just chillin, but a few seats away sat Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and Damon.

We were still waiting on Klaus and Kol also Elijah. Finally after a few minutes they arrived.

"Finally it took you almost all day" I said.

"Yes well this one kept going over his look" Elijah said pointing to Kol.

Only Kol would do something like that.

"Oh please your just jealous you aren't this good looking" Kol said and I giggled.

"Well let's order, shall we" Becks said.

While we ate the scooby gang kept giving us glances and I was getting fed up.

"God there like fucking watch dogs, What are they even saying" I said

"Just judging us like always trying to find new ways to make everyone hate us goodness Elena is so annoying" Becks said.

"That's it I've had enough of that bitch" I said standing up and walking over to their table with the originals following me.

"Can I help you?" Elena asked

"Yea you can in fact you can help me by stop your little shit with starring at us also bringing our name into your little conversations" I said the two Salvatore's both got up and stood next to her one Salvatore on each side while the Mikaelson's got two and two on each of my sides.

"Well I can't help it what if you attack someone plus we don't like you all" Elena stated ohh the nerve of this whore.

"If you "don't like us" then why the fuck do you feel the need to bring up OUR motherfucken names when you are with your little basic friends? You don't like us, but yet your over here lurking! If you don't like us then leave it as that .. DON'T LIKE US. always tripping about what we're doing and who we're doing it with yet you 'don't like us' " I said I shook my hand at this part and laughed a little. "Nah lets be real bitch , you LOVE us." I finished my little speech Elijah tried to hide his chuckle, Klaus didn't and laughed and Kol smirked wide , Becks laughed along with Klaus.

The Scooby gang had their jaws dropped litterly. I smirked at this.

"Now if you'll excuse us I think Kol is allergic to stupid" I said getting ready to walk away.

"Don't call them Stupid Rissa" Becks said the three originals and me gave her a weird look. Elena looked kinda smug until Becks said " It's an insult to stupid people everywhere"

We laughed at this. The scooby gang looked pissed off now .

"Now we can leave" said Becks we nodded at her and walked out of the grill.

Elijah and Rebekah took one Car with Kol and I went with Klaus.

We both got in the car and since it was cold I made Klaus turn on the heater and wait till the car turned on. Elijah's car was already gone.

Silence that was it awkward much.

"Thank you" I heard Klaus whisper.

"For?" I was obviously confused why was he even thanking me.

"For standing up for my family" he said looking anywhere but me.

"Well you guy's are awesome I couldn't just let them talk crap on you guys but your welcome" I said and smiled at him.

Ok it was now or never time to do it ok I'm gonna do it yup I was gonna kiss him.

"Klaus" I said and he looked at me.

"Yea?"

I grabbed his face and smashed my lips on his and kissed him with all I had at first he didn't respond but then he began kissing me back . I already had butterflies in my stomach.

We pulled apart to breathe well for me to. We looked at each other again and we kissed again expect he pulled me to his lap from my seat.

We were having a full blown out makeout session in his car well until his phone rang we pulled apart. He growled and answered it I giggled into his shoulder.

"This better be important" Klaus said.

I heard Becks on the other line.

" where are you guys at?" Rebekah said.

"We are already going" Klaus said rolling his eyes.

"Well hurry up" Becks said and hung up.

Klaus put his phone away I turned to look at him and our faces were inches apart.

"Love, I think we should head home already" he whispered

"Yea" I said and sat back on my seat he cleared his throat and began driving.

Once again silence.

We finally arrived home and we got out of the car we almost reached the door but Klaus spinned me around and my back was to the door I looked up at Klaus and once again our lips were attached.

"I could get use to that" he said pulling apart.

I laughed and said" yea me to"and smiled at him.

We then entered the house and went to our own rooms.

I took a shower and changed into my pj's my last thought before going to bed was ..

Dammit it was a clique moment.

A/N I want to thank everyone who reviewed I appreciate it and look forward to what you think of futher chapter's.


	14. Chapter 14

Carissa POV

It's been a few days me and Klaus haven't told anyone about our 'meetings' which is just us making out and kissing each other as much as possible.

We have also been getting to know each other more which is great .

But for now I was currently making my way to the Gilbert house just to grab a few clothes since I basically live with the Mikaelson's Rebekah thought it would be a good idea to move in with them but we are gonna wait a few days on that still.

As I entered the house I saw Damon and Elena.

"Don't mind me just passing by" I said.

"Why are you here?"Elena asked giving me a disgusting look.

"Not to see your horrible face" was my brilliant response.

"Of course you would say immature things like that" she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't understand you I don't speak whore" I said and began making my way up the stairs.

Then all of a sudden Damon was in front of me his vampire features out.

"Apologize to her" he said.

"I'd rather die" I said

"That can be arranged" he said and before I could reply he bit me hard it was to quick for me to start using my powers.

I was getting weaker and weaker I could see Elena with a smirk while I was slowly dying.

I know he won't stop my blood is to how do I say it desirable to vampires, like nothing they have ever drank.

With the little power I had left I manage to teleport myself to the Mikaelson house living room were all the Mikaelson's sat.

As soon as a got there I dropped to the floor they all ran to me instantly.

"What happened?!"

"Who did this?!" Question after question they went.

"Hello I'm dying here" I said weakly if they were human they probably won't hear.

"Sorry rissa someone give her blood"she said.

Since Kol was next to me he bit his wrist and was putting it to my mouth I could hear Klaus growl but is seriously wasn't time for it. I drank Kol's blood till I felt ok enough but even then I was sleepy so I slowly closed my eyes.

**Hello my loves lol well like promised I managed to upload a new chapter let me tell you I am so tired on the plane this kid kept kicking my seat not only that but I got water spill all over me ugh I hope it's better on the way home well review fav and follow bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

Carissa POV

Today was special day. Me and Klaus were going on a date, a secret date to be exact.

I was putting on my black dress that stopped at mid thigh and had a sweetheart neckline without straps and purple wedges well the straps were purple and the bottom part that was the heel was brown. I had on a little make up and my colorful hair wavy and loose.

Klaus would be here any minute.

He made everyone leave the house so it was just us to. I think Bex found that suspicious.

I finally finished and then heard a knock on my door.

I went to open it and he was there looking all dreamy and all in a black tux holding flowers that I soon grabbed cause he gave them to me.

"You look beautiful" he said I blushed.

"You look handsome" was my response okay so I haven't been on many dates so yeah hashtag #confessiontime . LOL.

We linked arms and headed downstairs. Where there was a table set awed everything was perfect .

"This is beautiful Klaus" I said in awe.

"Almost as beautiful as you" he said and I blushed.

He pulled out my chair and then sat down our food was already served.

"This is delicious" I said

"Well believe me when I say it took some time to cook believe it or not I burned the food the first three times" he said with a chuckle at the end and I giggled.

"Well I still love it" I said

"So Carissa tell me more about yourself" he said.

Okay no one really asks me that at least I think no one has.

" Singing, dancing, painting, drawing, sculpting, anything artistic really, riding horses, martial arts, enjoying life and having fun." I said smiling. "What about you Mister Big Bad Hybrid" I said in a teasing manner and he laughed.

"Well I draw I also sketch and paint you know when I'm not causing havoc " he said and I giggled at that.

"Why?" I asked

"Why what?" Klaus said

"Why do you like to paint?"

"It's a metaphor of control you could say" he said.

"Control for what?"

"Control to not let my anger get the best of me" Klaus said.

I could only nod not really knowing what to say next.

°°°°°A While Later°°°°°°

After we finished eating me and Klaus decided to take a walk in the garden.

He grabbed my hand as we walked and I blushed.

"I think it's time we finally tell everyone about us" he said I blushed as he pulled me into his chest and I looked up at him.

"I think it's about time " I said smiling.

We were both leaning in but then the sprinkles went on and got us all wet.

I laughed and Klaus laughed along with me.

He then pulled me in and kissed me.

"Well that's as close at kissing in the rain as it'll go for me" I said which he laughed at.

"One day it will be just on point" he said and I blushed he's making me do that a lot lately.

We walked back inside and I saw that our table was all cleaned up.

"Today was great" I told him as we began walking into the living room.

"It was lovely especially with you there" he told me que the blush.

I gave him a quick little kiss and pulled away only for us to see Rebekah on the couch making out with ...

Hey everyone so I did manage to upload at least one chapter during thanksgiving break I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and also special shout out to °The Dreamer° you review for every chapter and I appreciate it aso thc and everyone else I love you all keep the reviews coming.

I couldn't decide who I wanted Rebekah with so I'm letting you a choose here are the choices:

Damon

Stefan

Matt

Jeremy

Tyler

A new guy in town

so it's your choice I hope you decide.


	16. Chapter 16

**Carissa POV**

"JEREMY!" Okay so this was new.

"We can explain!" Rebekah exclaimed. I'm over the moon here yes.

"No need to , this is awesome" I said.

Remember how I said Jeremy wasn't that bad well he isn't but I gotta make sure this isn't some plan.

"Well little sister I can't say I'm suprised but I am. The Gilbert boy"Klaus said. While Jeremy looked about ready to dig a hole in the ground and hide there in any other circumstance I would of laughted.

"Okay so it is what it looks like but you have to understand I-I" Rebekah was trying to say but I cut her off.

"It's ok Bex I got this" I said walking up to Jeremy till I was a few feet away.

"If you ever hurt my best friend I'll tear out your heart and feed it to you then I'll bring you back to life and torcher Elena in ways that haven't even been invented yet all while you watch, do you understand" I said with a glare at him.

He simply nodded in fear. I smiled sweetly after.

"Great now we'll see you later come on Klaus" I said walking out the door.

Finally Klaus came out "Great threaten the kid so we can have more problems ,love" he said.

"Darling that wasn't a threat it was a promise" I said smirking as Klaus turned the car on to go get ice cream.

* * *

**Thx to everyone who reviewed and chose I went with Jeremy because mist of the people who voted picked him and I guess they are right there with be a twist a HUGE twist you just gotta stck around to find out. Anyways I love you all remember to review and favorite also follow .**

Bye


	17. Chapter 17

Carissa POV

After the whole thing with Beks and Jeremy I went to my room Nik had told me goodnight and then went off.

I really like him I don't know how to explain it, but I always feel whole when I'm around him.

I've only told Beks because I tell her everything.

I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. Today had been great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I groaned as I heard my name being called and my door and then someone walking in and shook me.

I turned and faced Kol?

"Seriously Kol don't you ever knock before barging in here?" I said.

He smirked and said" I knocked once that's as nice as it gets"

"What do you want?!" I muttered into my pillow. My comfy, soft, lovable pillow.

"Let's go have some fun?"He asked .

"No now go bug someone else" I said.

"Please everyone left and I'm not supposed to meet Nik till later pleasseeee" he whined.

"Fine but first let me get dressed" I said as I got up and yawned.

Kol left my room so I could change. I got some clothes and went to the restroom. I brushed my teeth then stepped into the shower.

I got out and changed into some jean shorts and a white blouse with a brown mini bag with a brown bow on it.

I walked out of my room to go look for Kol and found him in the living room drinking Bourbon.

"Finally I thought you'd never finish." He said looking up at me from his phone.

"Oh please it wasn't that long" I

said.

"Well let's go then" he said grabbing me by my arm and pulling me.

"I haven't even had breakfast" I stared.

"I'll buy you some food" he said.

We finally made it to his car and he basically shoved me in.

"You don't need to do anything for me I could do this all on my own." I said after he put my seatbelt on. He ignored me and began driving.

" So what's the plan superman? " I said I was pretty confused for why he got me up and out the house.

"Well I was thinking about what you said you know about the whole traveling, well I decided to do that" I was shocked to say I mean yeah I said that but I thought we moved past that and we had just past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign.

"w-what?! Are you fucking crazy!?" I shouted.

"Darling, lets be realistic I probably would of done it and I did now you know " Kol said.

"Kol take me back" I demanded obviously I had changed my mind.

"No can do darling" Kol said smirking.

I grabbed my phone out of my bag and was about to dial Klaus but Kol snatched my phone before I could dial.

"You won't be needing that for a while" He said smirking that stupid smirk.

"Your a fucking insane vampire!" I said

"I prefer the term psychotic and handsome original vampire" he said smirking.

"Ugghhh idiot" I said.

I signed knowing I wasn't gonna be able to change his mind. I wonder if Klaus will figure it out. I know Beks will she's smart like that. Well I guess I'll have to wait and see.

Rebekah's POV

I was with Jeremy at the Grill. We had went official not everyone was happy about it but like two people were ok with it.

I knew some of my family (everyone but Kol and maybe Klaus) would be ok about it.

I tried to call Rissa and ask her if she would like to hang out with me and Jeremy, but she didn't pick up which is odd because she always answers me.

Maybe she's asleep or showering?

"Hey you okay?" Jeremy asked me.

"Yeah its just Carissa didn't answer when I called her she always answers me" I told him worried.

"She's probably asleep and her phone is on vibrate" he said. He could be right. I'm sure its nothing.

"Your right it's probably nothing" I said smiling at him.

**Hey I'm sorry I haven't written in that long but I tried making this as long as I could and I hope you all enjoy it. As always I review &amp; fav bye ^-^**


	18. Chapter 18

Carissa POV

It's been about two months since I was Kolnapped see what I did there ...okay it's not that funny. Well anyways Kol had taken my phone and before you ask why I didn't try to use someone else's, well it's because Kol said he'd kill a whole group of people and I didn't want to have that on my conscience. Well since the day of my Kol-napping Kol had gotten us out of the state.

We traveled to London, France , Paris, Italy, Portugal, Scotland was my favorite and that's about it oh and even Mexico. Everything was so different from Mystic Falls. Each place had their own beautiful things the people were so nice. The culture was unique.

Even though I loved seeing new things I missed my home well mostly Klaus and Beks. I've asked Kol if he would take me back he said he would think about it.

"Kol" I said

"Yes darling" such a Kol response.

"Where are we going next?"

He looked at me and smirked. I've learned to live with it, he said "it's a surprise"

He then turned back to the road and kept driving. Well I guess all I can do now is wait and see where we end up. For now I'll sleep seeing as it's night.

Klaus POV

Two months. That's how long its been since Carissa has been gone. But, its only going to take me 2 seconds to rip Kol apart.

I had people looking for them. They were last seen in Scotland ,but I'm sure there gone by now knowing Kol.

"Nik?" I heard Rebekah behind me.

"What?" I whispered to her. I didn't want to wake up the sleeping blonde on my bed.

"What's Caroline doing here?!"

"That's none of your concern sister now get out" I was looking for Carissa and at the same time sleeping with someone who she considered an enemy. But, I have liked Caroline for a long time but then Carissa came along but, then she left well kidnapped by my brother.

"Nun of my concern are you out of your bloody mind?!" Rebekah shouted. I grabbed her arm and took her put of my room.

"You need to be quiet before you wake her" I said shushing her.

"Oh what do I care if that little slut wakes up! What about Carissa? What will you tell her when she comes back? Don't you care about her at all? She will be heartbroken and so god have mercy on your soul Niklaus I will hurt you so bad I'll make you beg for your death!" Rebekah shouted at me. Truth be told I've never seen her this mad.

"You Dare Threaten Me!" I yelled at her I wasn't going to let her speak to me like that I was still the Original Hybrid.

"Yes I do! So when Kol gets here by morning I want that slut out of this house and I do hope Carissa doesn't find out about this!" Rebekah all but shouted.

"Wai-", I was gonna ask how she knew he was coming back but she beat me to it.

"Kol texted me" was all she said before storming off. Leaving me alone thinking about my mistakes and decisions.

What am I gonna do? Most of all will Carissa forgive me if I stick with Caroline?

It's not that I didn't want Carissa because I did she's beautiful, smart, funny, loving, random, unique, adventures, Brave, but most of all she doesn't judge a book by its cover.

But, then there was Caroline she's Caring, Beautiful, Brave. At first I thought she was lying when she said she'd take me up on my offer to take her out on a date. She wasn't and then she confessed to me that she liked me for a long time. So we went in a few dates like yesterday was our 5th date and we slept together for the first time.

You might be wondering where Tyler is well he's "helping" wolves somewhere unknown to me.

I'm not sure if her friends know not that I really care. I had been able to hide my "relationship" from my family I guess everyone will soon find out.

This might sound stupid but I really hope what Rebekah said wasn't true.

I can't leave Caroline she's the first girl I ever opened up to before Carissa. I just hope Carissa doesn't hate me at the end of all this.

Plus all this decision making is getting me hungry well better go kill someone. Saving the earth and all.


	19. Chapter 19

Carissa POV

"So Kol through this whole trip you haven't told me anything about you" I asked Kol. We are currently almost in Mystic Falls. I slept after a while I woke up I can't really sleep in Kol's car any longer. He did say we'd be in Mystic Falls by morning and that my bed would be waiting for me.

"Well you never asked and I know nothing of you either"Kol said.

"Fine lets do this I tell you about me and then you tell me about yourself." I said trying to get us both the amount of time.

"Ok but, I'll go first" Of course he would want to go first...

"People say I'm the most murderous in my family and obviously I'm th -" I cut him off.

"Not what people think of you but what you think of yourself" I said.

He looked at me almost like he wanted to see if I was being honest, which I was.

"Alright I like to sketch something no one knows about, I love traveling, I'm the type of person who doesn't like people but your an expectation I'm the most handsome in the family" I looked at him and gave him a looked at me and then smiled " I'm also kind of a murderer".I had to laugh at that.

"What about you? And what's the problem with you always being mean?" He asked me.

"You already know me I'm like an open book but I'll tell you the type of person I am. Well I'm the type of person who likes and gets along with everyone there's only like 6 people that I really don't like but I mean I don't hate them either I just want to you know accidentally trip them when they walk passed me so they can fall on their faces and maybe thanking me after for improving it see I'm nice." I said and Kol laughed at me.

"Sorry darling but that doesn't count as nice" He said.

"Yes it does like for instance once I made Damon fall and let me tell you if you look close enough there is a tiny bit of improvement" I told him making a little space between my thumb and pointing finger showing him how little improvement there was.

Kol laughed at what I said. It was kind of true I did trip Damon he was pretty pissed. Also let's not forget the prank me and Becks did on him and Stef. Ahh memories there wonderful thing's.


	20. Chapter 20

No One's POV

"Honey I'm home!" Carissa yelled into the Mikaelson Mansion while opening the door. It had been a couple hours since her and Kol had their little talk , they also talked about other things that they would like to keep to themselves.

Anyways, Carissa not expecting to see what she saw had her by surprise. Caroline Forbes stood right in front of her with a black button up shirt and Carissa's favorite mug in her hand. The mug part didn't really effect her what did was the fact that her worst enemy was in the shirt of the one guy she liked.

"Thank you for the help darling" Kol said walking in with luggage on both hands , not noticing the blonde vampire.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Carissa asked Caroline.

Kol looked up and wasn't at all a bit surprised he knew his brother already had a thing for the little blonde. What he didn't expect was for his brother to give up on Carissa so soon. Sure the blonde baby vamp was hot ,but Carissa was unique she held this air around her that you couldn't really describe. Kol of course got to know her on their trips little by little but none the less and he couldn't imagine why anyone wouldn't want his darling Issa.

"You guys are back so soon?!" Caroline said clearly not pleased.

"No shit Sherlock" Carissa responded sarcastically. Kol stayed out of it and stood next to Carissa.

"If I were you I'd watch what you say to others maybe, hopefully one of these days it might get you killed."Caroline responded smirking at Carissa hopping it scared her.

What Caroline didn't expect was to get slammed into a wall from none other then Kol, Carissa was a bit surprised.

"Your in no position to make threats as it seems you've been sleeping with my brother ,but clearly we need to get something's straight if you ever were to hurt Carissa I'd have you hopping you would have died a long time ago. Make no mistake being my brothers little toy won't get you privileges. Do you understand?!" Kol's voice was quite threatening.

"Y-yes" Caroline managed to get out.

Before Kol could get out another word out a loud voice stopped him, also throwing him across the room on the ground next to Carissa. She helped him.

"What's going on here!?" Klaus yelled out.

"Oh us just having a little chat with your new girlfriend" Carissa said glaring at Klaus.

"Yes well whatever you do don't hurt Caroline. She's here with me and if anyone has a problem with it can leave." Klaus says staring at Carissa straight in the eye.

Klaus had decided he had to go back the way he was. What he had with Carissa didn't matter to him, or so he tells himself.

"You know if anyone has a problem SHE is the one who has to leave!" Carissa said. Kol could tell she was pretty pissed off , so he grabbed her hand.

Carissa could feel Kol grab her hand and she felt save because she had no doubt this new Klaus wouldn't hurt her.

"She isn't anybody's problem" Klaus said.

"Yes, she's mine so she has to go plus I was here first!" Carissa yelled.

"There's the door darling if she bugs you that much then leave!" Klaus yelled at Carissa ,looking her straight in the eye. Carissa's eye's dropped a little.

"Fine the I'll go" she kind of whispered out. She unlinked her hand from Kol and walked out the door.

"Brother would it hurt you to kick out your little whore out before we get here" Kol said seriously.

"Shut up Kol!" Klaus said the turned around to walk back from where he came from.

Caroline vampire sped back to Klaus. Kol followed after Carissa.

**A/N HEY everyone sorry for not updating in a while stuff has been hectic and honestly it's getting to me but I decided yo at least update for all of you and I know the story isn't that great due to characters and things not being and going as they are supposed to but thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited this story and I'll try to update soon. On another (unrelated) subject has anyone been seeing Reign I love that show I kinda hoped people would make crossovers with it and TVD I don't know how but I fell in love with the idea of Mary and Klaus I don't know why? Well anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll try yo make future chapters better bye cx**


	21. Sorry It's Been A While

**Hello everyone I know its been a while I'd say about a year or two I'm not sure. Honestly I was going through a writer's block for a while . . . A long while. Stuff happened you won't even believe how horrible life has been that's also another part of the reason I stopped writing. But I decided to continue this story atleast I owe it to all the supporters and readers &amp; to those occasionally bad reviews that help me improve. A chapter will be up in a couple of days. It won't go as the tv plot although some things are similar. Well yea that's about it I'm sorry for not updating the story sooner I hope you forgive and hope you will love the chapter coming up. I would like to keep the story going in like a drama/comedy/weird kind of story my past chapters haven't been that good and I'm hopeing these new ones improve well now that's it **

** Laters **


End file.
